


在钢铁侠失踪的第三天，斯塔克工业的军用航空发动机生产线正式停运

by Foroxy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 13:02:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foroxy/pseuds/Foroxy
Summary: 他策划了一场无声的落幕，帷幕却过早地落下。





	在钢铁侠失踪的第三天，斯塔克工业的军用航空发动机生产线正式停运

**Author's Note:**

> 借用 Notion 将这篇文章做成了一个形似新闻网站页面的页面，可移步以下地址阅读。  
> https://www.notion.so/af112780da2941d4a01fe69119b25b9f

 

> 他策划了一场无声的落幕，帷幕却过早地落下。

\- By Christine Everhart in Washington | Vαnity Fαir Mαgαzine USA

Updated April 30, 2018

 

_[本文发布于 335 天前，文中所描述的信息可能已发生改变。]_

 

截至今天下午2点，钢铁侠托尼·斯塔克已失踪整整三天。斯塔克的未婚妻、斯塔克工业的现任CEO佩珀·波兹于昨天下午向媒体确认了这位公众人物失踪逾48小时的消息，当地警方已经立案。与此同时，整个城市已陷入混乱之中。在经历了灾难发生当天晚上的大面积停电后，一些缺乏安全感的市民拿起武器和麻袋光临了超市和商店，另一些则走上街头，用喷漆在超英的雕塑上写下“末日已至”的字样，纽约的大部分城市机能已瘫痪。在今天的新闻广播中，雷神索尔，前复仇者联盟的早期成员之一，公布全宇宙一半的智慧生物被化为灰烬时，所有人终于能问出那句话： _谁该为此负责_ ？

 

[新闻照片]

格林尼治村布里克街（Bleecker Street），斯塔克的最后一次现身 | April 27, 2018

 

而也正是在今天，随着斯塔克工业集团的军用飞行器生产部门的正式解散，斯塔克工业的最后一条军用生产线也终于停产。这一天，距离斯塔克做出停止生产武器的宣言，已过去了整整八年。美国军方和已倒台且销声匿迹的S.H.I.E.L.D.曾经是斯塔克工业最大的军火客户，直到一切随着那位斯塔克前CEO惊天骇俗的发言而变成历史。尽管如此，在那之后斯塔克帝国仍与军方和S.H.I.E.L.D.保持着往来，斯塔克工业的军方联系人詹姆斯·罗迪也不止一次在公开场合表示斯塔克是他的良师益友，后更受其邀请加入复仇者联盟，成为了超英们必不可少的空中支援——战争机器。

在瓦坎达的外星生物入侵、全球人口减半后，罗迪中校曾多次现身于公众场合，但未接受任何一次采访，也没有透露过关于挚友斯塔克的只言片语。我们所能知道的是，他将自己迅速地投入到市民安置工作当中，还时常与斯塔克工业往来。战争机器的厚甲令任何情绪都无法被传递。

 

* * *

 

**斯塔克工业军工部门：消失是它的最终使命**

 

八年前，斯塔克的这个决定看起来是如此的不可思议。他的父亲，霍华德·斯塔克，一手建立了这个以军火为基石的军工帝国，在其儿子成年不久后意外去世于一场车祸。托尼·斯塔克自幼便继承了父亲的智慧和科研天赋，6岁独立研制V8发动机，17岁因所制智能机械手而获奖。然而直到21岁时，他才终于浪子回头接手了斯塔克工业，并为之工作至今。与父亲不同，小斯塔克的性格天生便有一些反叛，但让他改变的原因并非完全是他走出对世界的叛逆，或者说，一切都需归因于他被绑架的那三个月。

除了斯塔克的挚友和心理医师外，几乎没有人详细地知道，他在做出转型决定前失踪的那三个月究竟发生了什么。搜寻那时的报道，可以得到的信息只是他被绑架，心脏被弹片刺穿但意外地活了下来，并偷偷利用手边的一切材料进行自救。他目睹了年轻人被杀死，并决心改变。据说当军方找到他时，斯塔克一个人在沙漠中，躺在自己用废弃材料所制造的、已经解体的盔甲中，说着：还不赖。

这件他让他逃脱囚禁的铁皮盔甲或许正是日后钢铁侠金钛合金盔甲的雏形。关于不久后发布的转型宣言，斯塔克的司机和保镖，哈皮·霍根回忆道：“我送他回斯塔克工业，斯塔克先生骨折的那条前臂被吊带限制在胸口，另一只手还在挥舞着，丝毫不见疲惫。他拒绝去医院接受治疗，并提出了两个要求： _一份美国芝士汉堡，还有一场发布会_ ……然后事情就这么发生了。”

 

[新闻图片]

斯塔克宣布关闭斯塔克工业集团武器制造部 | June 7, 2008

 

无论他消失的那三个月发生了什么，可以肯定的是自那之后，斯塔克的的转型决心十分坚定。斯塔克股票下跌56.5%的同时，集团以百亿代价收购了清洁能源领域排名第五的SEM和第七的MP，积极拥抱新能源策略。或许连斯塔克自己也没有预见到这一切：在沙漠演习失踪前最后接受的一次采访中，斯塔克甚至还在为他的战争哲学辩护。一开始波兹并不愿对转型事宜发表看法，但在数天后，她和罗迪都声援了斯塔克的决定，而擅长说服他人的企业家同样是斯塔克频繁扮演的一类角色。

然而，由于下令立即停运大部分的军工生产流水线，且订单数量庞大，最高为订单标的金额30%的违约金也足以让巨头陷入困窘。斯塔克工业的产业涉及行业上下游，其从军工行业撤离的影响辐射到军售行业的方方面面，数十名业内人士公开指责斯塔克辜负了他们的信任。即便是对斯塔克的律师团来说，海量的纠纷也是一场硬仗。这件事也对在军工业深耕了半个世纪的斯塔克工业的信誉造成了极大的破坏，在那段时间的行业内部，斯塔克这个名字就等同于缺乏社会责任意识的代名词。同年，在综合考虑斯塔克工业的利润水平、现金流和偿债能力恶化情况后，标普将对斯塔克工业的信用评级连续调降三级。

“市场的反应是可以预见的……我拒绝为此道歉。如果无法承担风险，你就根本不该参与风险投资。……事实上，眼下我仍有充足的资金将斯塔克工业私有化。这并不意味着我就会如此行使我的决定权，但我的意思是，斯塔克工业的前瞻性不应为投资人的短期利益所连累。”当年年末，斯塔克在接受采访时如此表示。

由于巨大的赔付压力，斯塔克在此后的6个月内，相继剥离了其军用精密武器、防空系、远程武器系统、防务装备等业务，甚至十分被看好的民用火箭业务也被出售给汉默工业。斯塔克看起来是想在形式上完全与军售行业划清界限，那些军工部门的科研人员在下岗后被换组返聘，但更多的生产线员工面临失业，劳务纠纷多于同期的订单。而即便斯塔克工业的退出使得从上个世纪就被压一头的汉默工业迅速成长，其新增就业人数也不及被斯塔克放弃的那部分工人。

一年后，托尼·斯塔克宣布，斯塔克工业在美国本土已没有军工资产。

在转型风波逐渐平息后，很少有人再去质疑斯塔克工业的转型初衷，以及它还保留多少军售业务。斯塔克一向是制造新闻的行家，在通过钢铁侠盔甲、“我是钢铁侠”以及“我成功维护了世界和平”对斯塔克工业进行重磅宣传之后，他终于在斯塔克博览会上推出方舟反应堆概念，所有在场的权威学者都认同，这将是一种划时代的能源技术。且虽然价格昂贵，但斯塔克还向所有人保证了一点：它是可以被量产的。

自此，跌跌不休的斯塔克工业股票终于触底反弹。本次宣传无疑是自转型决定后斯塔克工业办得最成功的第一件事，可惜这看起来只是CEO的一次随性发挥。

 

**| 相关文章**

**复仇者在维也纳：有些人接受现实，但我们绝不** **335天前**

自全球人口减半后，如何维持世界秩序已成为不可回避的人类共同课题。许多人认为我们已将星际外交这一迫在眉睫的问题搁置得太久，如今人类正被迫面临外星纷争的战火，而作为科技实力落后、轻视外星文明往来的结果，地球正在迅速失去在银河系中确立地位的时机。在今日的维也纳国际中心，美国队长史蒂夫·罗杰斯和雷神索尔·奥丁森临时出席联合国听证会，承认在格林尼治入侵事件和瓦坎达战场的失职，而后在怎样挽回局面的问题上，罗杰斯队长则坚决表达了他永不妥协的态度：“有些人接受现实，但我们绝不。”……

 

两年后复仇者联盟成立时，斯塔克工业旗下子公司已全部使用清洁能源电力供电，它也是所有公司中史上最长全清洁能源连续使用时间记录的保持者。而在撤离了所有军工生产线的今天，其清洁能源业务的市场占有额达到73%。八年前，这一数字是14%。

在媒体聚焦之外，鲜有人注意到的是，斯塔克工业的所有军售业务中唯一保留下来的是军用航空发动机。相较于此前占总利润70%以上的军事订单，转型后这一业务在斯塔克工业的比重不足2%。有人想以此做文章，但由于在公众的认知中引擎并不属于任何一类现代武器，因而反响不及转型期间在格米拉发现斯塔克工业出品的杰利科导弹，后者被钢铁侠亲自销毁。

据传发动机订单的主要客户为S.H.I.E.L.D.，由于反重力引擎的核心技术难以复制，这一被誉为工业之花的重要部件仍由斯塔克工业代为加工，并计划于七年内完全转移给S.H.I.E.L.D.。在S.H.I.E.L.D.倒台后，其订单来源成谜，而业务规模仍在逐年缩减。直至今天，这一企业转型的遗留物终于结束了它的使命。与此同时，全世界已有超过32,000台斯塔克工业生产的民用航空发动机在服役。

八年后，已经没有人在意一家老牌的军工企业不生产武器了。

 

* * *

 

**托尼·斯塔克：传奇，和它的无声落幕**

 

不久之前的发布会上，斯塔克与波兹公开了他们的感情，并将于六月举办婚礼。由于两人维系了很久朋友和工作搭档的关系，选择在这个时候将消息公之于众，或许是经过深思熟虑做出的决定。在斯塔克签署索科维亚协议，由政府接手管辖全部在册超英的档案和行动后，除了史蒂夫·罗杰斯等人仍在通缉名单之内，超英不受约束所引发的事端暂告一段落。多数媒体猜测他和斯塔克工业集团正在释放一种信号，这或许意味着最早向全世界公开个人秘密身份的钢铁侠将逐步退居幕后淡出视野，斯塔克本人也很可能对斯塔克工业的管理逐渐放手，最终将一切交接给有为的年轻人。

虽然超级英雄在近十年引发了许多争议，但无可否认的是这确实算得上一个高危的职业，每天总是有适应和反应能力更佳的青年人斩头露角，也总有人默默退出舞台。斯塔克培养后辈的打算在近年来已有许多迹象，他不断将合法注册的新超英介绍给公众，对其装备进行更新和迭代，共享场地和训练机会让他们有机会施展手脚；并建立了九月基金，为所有MIT学子和其他在校学生提供资金以供科研和深造。

有人认为这是一种转变。在托尼·斯塔克以另一身份为大众所熟知之前，他同时是财经版和花边新闻的头条常客。在个人私德方面他从不检讨，或许是过早被地送到寄宿制校的缘故，家族的良好教养显然没能对这位斯塔克帝国的继承人造成多大的正面影响。在托尼30岁时，无论是对待商业合作伙伴还是对待一名女士，他都像对待他的奢侈品那样一视同仁——在交手一次后边际效应迅速下滑。对于董事会来讲，这是一只下金蛋却啄人的母鸡；而对于散户来说，这名年轻的继任者是一颗埋在斯塔克大厦地基的定时炸弹，比起将大厦炸上天，他更可能将它夷为平地。

 

**| 相关文章**

**撒迪厄斯·罗斯：不懂得让步是美国队长所犯下的最大过错**     267天前

今日众议院委员会就索科维亚协议问题展开了听证会，国务卿撒迪厄斯·罗斯在会上表示，华盛顿将进一步扩大对未注册超级英雄的禁令，对在仍旧支持未注册超英的组织，将陆续停止资金援助。罗斯在发言中指出，在面对全人类的生存险境时，罗杰斯队长及其支持者仍不愿意在超英问题上做出让步，和地球统一战线同仇敌忾，反而一意孤行将人类未来孤注一掷于量子技术，全然背叛了众人的信任。……

 

他曾经作为爱国者捧起过数座奖杯，虽然更多时候是请人代领，然后转手送给其他嘉宾。在转型后，更多的赞誉和批评接踵而至，但奖项获得者的头衔远不及金钛合金盔甲让斯塔克有归属感。或许对于像托尼·斯塔克这样的人而言，除了科研，再没有什么别的东西能让他留恋。舞会、香槟、喝彩，还有性，斯塔克工业集团的继承者像我们所有普通人一样难以抗拒这些诱惑。但热情减退后，他会迅速地抽手，再次回到他的地下室，面对着他展柜里的盔甲、陪伴了他前半生的笨拙机械手、以他幼时管家的名字命名的人工智能交互系统。在那里，他可以只去做那机械乌托邦里的造物主。

即便是在今天，依旧有人会如此评价托尼·斯塔克：他的成就可能就和他曾经的污点一样多。从MIT天才和花花公子，化身为战争贩子和死亡商人，再转职为地球和平的捍卫者和复仇者联盟的支柱，斯塔克的每一次转变都是他离经叛道的性格使然，但也非全然如此。双亲车祸过世后不久，21岁的斯塔克开始接手斯塔克工业，这一举动被当时的媒体称为浪子回头；而斯塔克和他的集团走到如今这条路上，一切又都能归因于那场失踪为他带来的巨变。

八年前究竟发生了什么，使得一个军火贩子变成一个更好的人，或许现在已不可考，斯塔克本人也未曾给出过答案。又或者他的本性未改，只是外因让他经历了一场蜕变。事实上，斯塔克从未像任何一个战争的支持者那样，合理化或美化战争；但他也从未表示过他是一个坚定的和平主义人士。他完全继承了父亲的武器设计天赋，只是相对于那位经历了二战的传奇武器设计者而言，他的儿子成名于一个和平时代；就像二战后民众不会再为美国队长曾经代言过的战争债券买单。

在从沙漠失踪回归后，斯塔克迅速振作了起来。这一次亮相，他成为了一个和平主义者。从今天的视角来看，做出舍弃全部军售业务的决定似乎暗示着这样的一件事：斯塔克坚信自己的发明会对世界造成威胁，就如同科学家认为自己将原子弹“送到了另一个疯子的手里”。作为一个科研者和未来学家，斯塔克向来属于最骄傲的那类人，承认自己的创造物非是福音而是丧钟，会是对尊严的一种背叛。显然，即便生产的武器被用于某种野蛮的用途，斯塔克也会正视他所受到的谴责，转型正是他的一种表态方式。

前年九月，斯塔克受邀在查尔斯河畔的MIT学院礼堂发表演讲。难得亲自回访母校，这名已离开大学二十余年的亿万富翁为后辈带来了一份礼物，一个低申请门槛的学生科研资助基金。斯塔克将这一资助项目命名为九月基金，无申请资助金额上限，无资助项目限制，但所有的研究斯塔克都会参与评审。在演讲中，斯塔克说道：“无附加条件，不用缴税——你只需重塑未来。”据悉，这一基金候选名，除了威廉·巴顿·罗杰斯、玛利亚·斯塔克之外，还包括了霍华德·休斯、格米拉、尹森这样的名字。或许即便是斯塔克这样的人也有着他的玫瑰花蕾，但除他自己之外，没有人能再找到那辆雪橇车。

 

[新闻图片]

斯塔克于MIT发表九月基金演说 | September 1, 2016

 

两个月前，瓦坎达的新任国王将他的国度向全世界开放。于是我们首次得以亲眼看到这个将自己掩藏在原始落后的表象背后的，世界上振金储量最大的国家。与此前的认知不同，虽然文明程度与发达国家有极大差距，但他们依旧拥有军队和大量武器，以及远超其他国家的关于振金加工和使用的知识。由于此前瓦坎达只作为振金开采国被多数人所认知，在它主动打开国门之前，瓦坎达甚至没有受到过武器贸易条约的制约。即便特查拉国王承诺他们没有也不会动用大规模杀伤武器，经历超英内战之后的人类，立即从中感受到的是威胁。

《环球人物》的记者引世界对瓦坎达的忧虑为例，向斯塔克提出了疑问。这两件事，确凿地说，在引发他人恐慌的原理上是相同的：没有人能确保一个花花公子、亿万富翁和未来学家的隐私与机密下是否埋藏了危机；如果斯塔克再次弄丢了一个超级机器人，那么他不应该是这场灾难唯一的解。以恐惧为驱动力，人类消除未知。或许只有斯塔克是个例外，又或者他只是在恐惧方面没有强烈的表现欲。

对于这一系列的猜疑，斯塔克就像七年前一样简单回复道：“我不会公开我的技术。”一些人注意到，这一次，向来将他自负一面展露给媒体的斯塔克并没有说他维护着和平，也没有说“不用谢”。在后续的追问中，斯塔克摘掉他的眼镜揉捏了一下鼻梁，难得地显露出疲倦，“我已经签了协议。我已经向所有人承诺了。”

如果他的承诺指的是世界和平，那这个诺言仅维持了短短七天。十天后的现在，斯塔克依旧杳无音信。而在传言中被夸大军事影响的瓦坎达作为主要战场，承担了巨大的战损，即便击退了外星先锋军，那也称不上是一场胜仗，死神的镰刀在一切即将落下帷幕时收割了半数的灵魂。作为最终战败的代价，无数人死去，将剩下的人留在悲痛和慌乱中。

在今天联合国维也纳办事处的听证会上，并未被列入出席名单的美国队长和雷神临时到场出面安抚人心。面对质疑，索尔并没有转移话题，而是直接承认他的失手导致了灭霸最终成功消灭了一半生命。这一发言随后被媒体用于攻击所有幸存的超英，包括试图重组复仇者联盟的史蒂夫·罗杰斯，未注册超英不受约束和毫无纪律的议题被重新提起，话题直指超英因内部分歧而未尽全力，直到索尔如隆隆雷响般的声音盖过了现场所有的诘问。“地球是最后一道防线。失去了武器，失去了同袍，我们所有人还能为之赴死，”从北欧神话中走出来的雷霆之神如此说道，“但没有人是为那份协议。出于对斯塔克的尊重，我不会批判它，仅此而已。”

 

  **| 相关文章**

 **雷神索尔对索科维亚协议态度软化 或因阿萨族遗民计划地球避难**     327天前

在117个国家一致决议通过的索科维亚协议中，对于那些可能有重大破坏力的超级英雄，需采取技术手段即时监控其行踪，由本人或代管组织定期呈交书面报告汇报相关情况；对于已造成不可控损失或违抗管理者，将视情况进行处罚或采取强制措施。日前在维也纳联合国办事处，前复仇者联盟成员雷神索尔对索科维亚协议的否定被视为一次言辞激烈的表态。但在短短几日后，他的态度已趋于缓和。作为妥协，索尔今天已按照协约规定戴上电子脚环，脚环一旦佩戴即无法完整摘除，联合国专家小组将可以藉此随时掌握其准确位置，做到及时预警、提前干预。分析认为，这是阿斯加德向地球示好的第一步。在仍是阿斯加德储君的索尔首次降临新墨西哥州时，……

 

随后，在罗杰斯的授意下，一份失踪超英的名单被公之于众，猎鹰、奇异博士、黑豹以及被钢铁侠招募不久的蜘蛛侠在列。于是所有人终于意识到，我们失去的不仅仅是一位托尼·斯塔克，也不限于一些刚被大众知晓的超级英雄。即便在内战决裂之后，斯塔克不再是复仇者联盟的顶梁柱，但在过去的八年里，对一些人来说，他始终象征着无穷的可能性。常人的智慧受限于造物主，而假如一名天才有他无可企及的穹顶，那也只有他一人能知道、能承担。倘若内战让超英的本质被遗忘，那么是时候想起来，他们也曾是希望的象征。

在俯首认罪的“鹰眼”克林特·巴顿和“蚁人”斯科特·朗即将结束居家监禁生活的同时，许多人认可将本在持续逃亡中的美国队长和他同样有重大过失的支持者送上军事法庭的做法。这无助于城市重建，也无益于解决问题，只是一次对旧事的清算。没有人知道下一波攻击会在什么时候到来。那些没有在此刻向同样承担着伤痛的超英投去指责的人们，也从未像今天这样需要超英；他们寄希望于钢铁侠在他的机密系统内记录下了一两件足以反击的秘密武器，不过是他还没来得及与世界共享——斯塔克一定会有办法并走在所有人之前，斯塔克必有其道理。只要这种叠加态没有崩塌，信仰就依旧有效，许多人正在用这样的道理说服自己。然而不论怎么说，在这个时候，我们确实需要一些老旧的、过时的东西，至少能用于让这个世界渡过难关。

最后一次被市民目击时，斯塔克在布里克街和奇异博士一起协助疏散人群。不久后，波兹拨通了向斯塔克打出的最后一通电话，这位坚强的女士无意向我们透露斯塔克对她说了什么。自此之后，没有人能再联系上这位钢铁侠。他策划了一场无声的落幕，帷幕却过早地落下；一个与军工一刀两断的斯塔克工业，一个分崩离析、再遭审判的前复仇者联盟，不应是托尼·斯塔克为这个世界留下的遗赠。

 

 

* 本文仅代表作者个人观点，未经允许任何单位或个人不得转载，复制或以任何其他方式使用本文全部或部分，侵权必究。

 

 

 

**| 更多相关内容**

**罗迪中校拒绝透露托尼·斯塔克的营救过程     1天前**

在中午的斯塔克工业发布会上，斯塔克工业前CEO“钢铁侠”托尼·斯塔克在失踪一年后首次露面，自述在银河系受困于狭小飞船历经食物能源短缺，流浪一年后终于和地面成功建立联络重返地球，并声称自己已经构建了多个让世界恢复原状的作战计划，并会尽快化解超英与索科维亚协议之间的矛盾，将所有人的注意力集中在解决当下的危机上。

也正是在今天凌晨2点，新墨西哥州发生一起飞行器坠落事故。目前现场已经被封锁，罗迪中校给出的官方说法为未出现人员伤亡的演习事故，但由于事情先后发生，在因果上十分契合，很难不把这两件事情联系到一起。……

 


End file.
